Sins of the First
by The Firstborn 1
Summary: After the battle with the Wretched Egg, DW has been retaken and is now a sanctuary for Deadmen. Ganta and Shiro are trying to put the past behind them and work toward the future. But  as secrets are uncovered in DW old forces stir. who can be trusted?
1. Prologue

Anyhoo I think this has to be rated M or M just cause DW is pretty heavy stuff and I'm staying true to the source material, so in the offchance someone has come here assuming the Rating is just for adult situations... you'd be half right, the other half being Brutal violence and other plainly messed up stuff. _(poor Owl, nobody deserves finding something like that out twice)_

Disclaimer: Although I do not own Deadman Wonderland I'd pay lots of theoretical money to buy it.

This fic will include OC's but be assured they are either temporary or The story's Antagonists.

**Massive spoilers! **If you have come here from watching the anime be warned! this takes place beyond currently known canon (then again, at the rate the anime is skipping stuff this warning will soon be unnecessary)

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

_2 weeks ago_

_Though the theme-park prison was closed down and investigative teams scoured it's ruins for secrets, in the depths of Deadman Wonderland a small area remained untouched by the devastation that had befallen the rest of the area. This was the true inner sanctum of the seemingly young Director of the prison. The room was mostly sparse, nothing inhabited the space aside from the lavish four poster bed and set of chairs near the room's centre. It was here that Deadman Wonderland's most guarded secret, and most dangerous inhabitant, lay sleeping peacefully._

_The white haired girl was the very image of serenity in her unconscious state, though many who'd seen the Wretched Egg truly 'awake' would have either turned tail and ran or desperately tried to use the opportunity to destroy her. The room was silent save for her steady breathing._

_A frown crossed the Wretched Egg's sleeping face, and the girl stirred. Her eyelids gently slid open revealing pale red orbs, she did not move and simply looked at the ceiling. For a moment the young girl wondered why she had awoken, the lullaby still sang hypnotically in her head, forever beckoning her to accursed slumber and though it no longer held the power it once did over her, the song still continued to carry out it's purpose. She sensed, rather than heard, a presence to her right and realised that the same feeling of being observed was what had woken her. The Wretched Egg allowed her gaze to lazily fall upon the silent figure who'd woken her, it's eyes were an almost liquid black which continued, unblinking, to watch her._

"_Ah, so you've finally appeared…"_

"…_A little too late it seems." The figure's voice identified it as male._

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I came to stop you , from waking, from breaking your cage… but it is too late for that."_

_The Wretched Egg sighed gently and sat up, twisting to face him._

"_If you realize that then why come here? You don't think you can change my mind do you?"_

_The man turned away from her and paced slightly away from the bed._

"_I… No, only you can change the path you are taking. But you won't, you're too close now, even I can feel it."_

_The white haired girl tilted head toward the ceiling and closed her eyes in thought, the person before her was a strange one, mayb-_

"_I just came to say goodbye."_

_The Wretched Egg's eyes flicked open. She was not going to ignore a declaration like that, not when it had such a tone of finality._

_"Do you know something?" _

_The man remained silent, his head bowed._

_The Wretched Egg had no patience for this, this man would only come here and say that for one of two reasons; the first was if he was going to die, which she found inconceivable, the second... she needed to know, so she invoked a curse._

_"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _" *_

_The figure's head snapped round violently, one visible eye fixing her with a now crazed light. It was golden, the pupil just a small dot._

_The Wretched Egg tensed, the word she had spoken was dangerous, even for her. The person in front of her was one of the few truly unpredictable beings in existence and in her current state he posed a serious threat, not that he or anything else could kill her, but she suspected he could make death almost preferable._

_After a few seconds of strained silence she spoke again._

_"What do you know that you think merits a farewell?"_

_She was surprised when he burst out laughing._

_"**Know?** I don't _know_ anything. I just have an idea on how this game of yours will play out."_

_The white haired girl looked at him blankly "You think the director's plan will fail?"_

_"Keh! don't make me laugh, I think that man sees the strings connecting you to him and has convinced himself he is the one doing the pulling."_

_The Wretched Egg allowed herself a small smile._

_"Then what of my goal? You think my plan will not work?" _

_The man chuckled darkly __"No, not at all! I think everything will go according to keikaku **... I just think your plan will work too well."_

_The Wretched Egg raised an eybrow._

_"How so? As we speak Igarashi Ganta is moving to kill me and he will not allow anyone else to try because of his obligation to stop his beloved Shiro. I am both his most precious person and most hated enemy, so he has decided that he and he alone must be the one to end this... All in ignorance that he holds the key to my freedom. In his grief and anger Ganta will strike a blow that will sever my ties to the Mother Goose system and ensure I will never be caged again."_

_"I see, what if I were to tell you that the director is currently trying to take Ganta's body for himself in order to disable the system manually?"_

_The Wretched Egg was unfazed by this information._

_"An unimportant event. Even if that man succeeds in taking Ganta's body he will not be able to keep it. Just as I have overpowered Shiro and taken control, Ganta will oust the director and take charge when the time comes."_

_"...And that is why I said goodbye."_

_"I do not see what you mean."_

_"I know you don't, because you are unable to. You can see Ganta's feelings toward you, but you cannot percieve their magnitude... Regardless, I have said my piece and will take my leave."_

_The Wretched Egg turned her gaze back toward the ceiling "No matter what you say, there will be no outcome other than Ganta trying to kill me, and releasing me."_

_"Ma'am I am a heretic. Believing in what I've been told not to is just in my nature."_

_The Wretched Egg dropped her gaze again to reply, but found herself to be alone in her silent room._

_The white haired girl lay down yet again. Although intrigued by her conversation she was unworried by it._

_She consigned herself yet again to slumber, content that soon she would be free..._

_Even though her shared heart wrenched unnoticed, as the imprisoned Shiro cried out._

GANTAAA!

* * *

><p>Man, it's good to be back! Right then, Deadman Wonderland is a brilliantly dark series and I'm surprised there are not more fics for it. So I'll do my bit.<p>

Apologies for the obscure style, but I kinda need the guy to remain unknown just now, it's a nightmare to write a long convorsation with an anonymous character. In the next chapter we'll see what Ganta is up to and how the Wretched Egg's plan went.

* Egg/Shiro is saying a name here but since I'm attempting to be mysterious I've 'muted' her.

** 'according to keikaku' just means according to plan but it's part of a meme so I thought it'd be funny to include


	2. Bleak ops

I have so much more written but due to some over-zealous typing on my part I've spent more time on this than planned and not enough completing the rest of the chapter (Ye Gods, this was only meant to be the chapter intro!) and this segment has develped into it's own chapter. so I'll release this on it's own for now whilst I work on the next chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location: 2 days ago<em>

_Rayko Kyōgō knew he was going to die. He had been having a bad feeling ever since they had come within one mile of the target's current location. Even the fact that he was accompanied by a team of Undertakers who, like him, were armed to the teeth with advanced weaponry had been of little comfort. __Not that any of the members of his team were very comforting.__ Of the eleven people there, one man was a serial killer nick-named 'The Butcher' who had cut people up and forced the families of his victims to eat their flesh, proclaiming it was his "choice cuts", __a woman who somehow got off on murdering children and sewing their faces into her own skin, __and two identical twin 14 year old boys who had pulled off several 'impossible' kills by having one of them perform the murder whilst the other created an alibi (Rayko also suspected they were also in a relationship with each other if the intense looks they shared was anything to go by).  
><em>_Hell, Rayko himself had been an anti-governmental terrorist who had gotten notorious for burning and bombing hospitals, orphanages and almost ironically prisons for no other reason than they were government funded. And all with the people still in them._

_Not that any of those fearsome reputations had helped them against their target. Against one man. Against one. Dead. Man. _

_Now he was pinned to the floor by an unseen force, the man called 'The Butcher' was similarly pinned to the floor with his entire body covered in tiny nicks and cuts and gibbering was incoherently, the woman had been decapitated and her still-spasming body made the infant faces stitched to her now bare torso look like they were laughing at her fate, and the twins had both lost their legs above the knee and were now crying into each others arms, one of which was unattached to it's owner, as they bled out painfully._

_Rayko had known from the screams, and sudden lack of them, that everyone else was dead._

_Then that _Thing _had turned the corner. It was __a monstrous bird in human form, it had glass eyes and a metal beak and shiny black skin that creaked as it moved, stalking forward on too-human legs._

_The twins had screamed at the sight of it but the sound quickly died off as their lifeblood deserted them. 'The Butcher' appeared to have fainted as it approached him and Rayko could only watch in horror as it came to stand in their midst. The monstrosity looked about the room, examining each of them in turn._

_"I honestly wonder what that man is thinking. Does he think that by sending more unstable Undertakers to capture me they'll have better luck? I mean come on, one of the reasons I wear this insane attire is to throw crazies like this off balance."_

_The creature's muttering- no. The _man's _muttering brought some sense back to Rayko. The thing in front of him was no monster, this was none other than their target, who's face was hidden by a strange bird mask and body was enclosed in a hooded leather trenchcoat. He came to kneel in front of Rayko, looming over the incapacitated man. _

_"It has to be said though you guys are quite well armed this time around."_

_The masked man had one of the Undertakers' 'worm eater' knives and held it in front of Rayko as he examined it._

_"Weapons that can negate branches of sin. Seems like someone finished my research and managed to implement it, glad somebody got use out it, shame it had to be one of my enemies - I'm keeping this by the way!-"_

_The man proceded to stash the knife away in his coat._

_"Unfortunate that weapons are only as useful as the person weilding them. Then again any undertakers of actual talent would be serving promoter- I mean _director _Tamaki as his personal toys."_

_"The Di- grk- ...Director Tamaki... is dead. Last reports from HQ said he killed himself." _

_The man remained silent, the metal mask hiding any expression. _

_Rayko scrambled for words, for anything that might appease the masked man, even though speech was difficult from his trapped position _

_"And... some of our info channels have been saying... the Wretched Egg has been defeated."_

_"Well. That _is _good news! Tell me, who else knows about this. About me and the others?"_

_"We were... the last team to be sent after you guys. The other teams... went silent weeks ago."_

_The masked man jumped up in apparent delight._

_"Wonderful! Well, I suppose that means I only have one thing left to do here."_

_Reaching into his coat the man produced two stoppered phials, one containing a colourless liquid, the other held a fine red powder. The man promptly walked over to the still-prone 'Butcher' and watched as a gash seemed to open itself in the unconscious figure's forehead. After some blood had pooled, the masked man opened a phial and let a drop of the liquid fall into the blood. He tutted in disappointment when nothing happened and moved onto the other phial. This time when the powder touched the blood it turned a dark purple._

_"Hmm. An O negative blood-type. Good enough, even if it is my second choice."_

_The masked man then unclipped a strange cylinder from his waist unscrewed the top off of it, revealing short syringe needle. He then nonchalantly stabbed the needle into the unconscious man's neck. He then turned to Rayko and began talking smugly._

_"Wonderful little item isn't it? I created these when I realised my work would have to take a... practical turn. The cylinder is emptied of air, creating a vacum, and the syringe point is coated in plastic to keep it sealed but the plastic is brittle and breaks as it pierces a person's skin thus the vacum begins sucking blood in. And when it's full-"_

_He grabbed a lever on the cylinder and pulled it back, all the blood inside was squeezed toward the back of the cylinder._

_"-I pull this lever and the blood gets compressed, these little cylinders can hold up to 4 litres of blood!"_

_Once the cylinder was full the masked man pulled it from his now dead victim and screwed the top back on. Once finished with this task he turned to Rayko._

_"Well now. What do I do with you? I'd normally kill you on principle Undertaker but you've been ever so helpful and polite... how about this, If you prove negative to my two tests I'll let you live?"_

_"I'm in... no place to argue."_

_"Brilliant! Lets see then." _

_Again the man took the two phials from his coat and knelt next to his prisoner. Rayko suddenly felt as if someone had dragged a blade across his forehead as a cut apparently opened of it's own accord. Rayko cursed the fact that nobody knew his target's blood power. This time the masked man began with the powder, dropping some into the pool of blood forming around Rayko's head. _

_No reaction._

_"Well well! So far, so good." _

_Then some liquid was poured from the other phial._

_No reaction.._

_"...Hmm. Seems it is your lucky day my friend! I'll be on my w-"_

_Just as the man stood to leave the blood changed from red to a silvery white._

_"Positive reaction. Blood type O positive... Oh well, seems you're just my type after all."_

_He unclipped a cylinder from his waist and began to unscrew the top. Rayko began to panic, his breathing coming in short gasps, as he began to writhe against his restraints. Futily. The more he moved the more his invisible bindings cut into him._

_"Hey. No need for that. Don't worry, this won't hurt."_

_Rayko could only look up at the man's metal face and glass eyes as he drove the syringe into Rayko's neck._

_"Trust me, I'm a doctor."_

_Rayko wanted to say something, to _**do **_something, to try and stop what was happening but everything was going dark, his vision was swimming and he felt so bone-weary. So. Tired..._

_The masked man stood, resealed the cylinder and clipped it to his belt. _

_He looked about at what he had wrought._

_"Idiot Undertakers. Why doesn't anyone seem to understand?-"_

_The man left the small house with it's bloody contents unmoved. Someone else would find them in time. He smiled as he planned his return to his old home, to Deadman Wonderland._

_"-It's bad luck to try and kill an Albatross!"_

* * *

><p>Finally, an OC with a name! It just took a chapter of what I hope is dramatic tension and lots of stalling. Meet Albatross - A lunatic with chemistry supplies.<p>

Also, rather annoyingly, I havn't shown what Shiro and Ganta are up to yet. I have (most of it) written, I just need to do some research and polish the new chapter a bit. Surprisingly the next chapter will contain fluff of all things.

So please review, I like hearing what people think


End file.
